Coming Out
by dcatpuppet
Summary: A military Admiral comes to Radiator Springs and abuses everyone, mostly Fillmore. Sarge had gotten used to the bullying until one night it goes too far. Sarge is going to have to finally tell the Admiral off, but he might have to reveal something he's been hiding about himself in the process. Fillmore/Sarge. YAOI. M-preg in the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a normal day in Radiator Springs. Everyone was at work as usual. The teens were helping their mentors with everything that they could. Then, a very old fashioned Jeep rolled into town.

"That's one old Jeep," Mr. Joenns said.

"I better get my repair shop ready, in case that old car collapses before our eyes," Mr. Mitchem joked.

"That can happen?" a little girl with bobbed blonde hair with two crutches to help her walk asked, amazed.

"No Amy, he's just joking!" a boy that looked 9 but was really 14 with short brown hair said.

"Okay, sorry Adam," Amy huffed. "Nothing exciting happens here." Amy hobbled back to the Curio Shop.

A woman about 90 with a very stiff and stern expression, wearing a military uniform that looks from years ago. She had gray hair in a tight bun, but despite her age, she could still walk standing straight and dignified.

"Oh man! It's a military person!" an African American boy with cornrows and wearing a lot of camouflage exclaimed.

"How do you know?" a tall boy with short blonde hair and wearing a tie-dye shirt and headband asked.

"Because, 1: the uniform, 2: the medals, and 3: her seriousness," the first boy said.

"Can you tell what rank she is, Juan?" the blonde boy asked.

the boy named Juan guessed. "

"I have a name!" the teen hippie snapped.

"Okay, be a good Gavin hippie brat and stay out of her sight!" Juan corrected himself.

The blonde named Gavin grumbled as he walked into his house and watched everything that happened through to a hippie. Sally Carrera walked out of the Cozy Cone Motel lobby with some documents, when she saw the Jeep.

"Oh no! Not now!" she shouted.

"What I it?" a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail asked Sally.

"See that Jeep, Kendra?" Sally asked, pointing at the Jeep.

"Dang, that thing's old! Must be from the 40s!" a Native American boy named Travis exclaimed.

"That's a woman named Iva Cornwall's Jeep. She comes to Radiator Springs now since she knows Sarge is here. She checks on his work and his boot camp, and she harasses everyone else's work," Sally said. "And I'm already stressed out from paperwork!"

"Do you want us to deal with her?" Travis asked as he and another blonde boy in a red jacket and an Asian boy whipped out water guns.

"Nonononono! Don't do that! You'll just make the situation worse on everyone!" Sally scolded.

"Okay, we'll just let Gavin cause the trouble," the Asian named Aneil said.

"What?" Sally said.

She looked over at Fillmore's yard where she saw Gavin with a water balloon launcher and a big water balloon. He had a mischievous grin on his face.

Sally yelped, handed her documents to Kendra and ran over to Gavin. The hippie boy pulled the launcher back, aiming the water balloon at Iva Cornwall. He was about to release when Sally tackled him. He yelped very loudly. Iva looked over where he once was to see nobody was there. The woman snorted and entered Sarge's surplus shop.

Sally stood up with a wet blazer and Gavin stood up completely dry.

"Don't blame me for the blazer! You attacked me and caused that balloon to burst!" Gavin said.

"Gavin! What were you doing?" Sally snapped.

"Don't yell at me! You'll make me cry!" Gavin cried.

Sally took a deep breath and said, "Sorry, now, what were you doing or trying to do?"

"Juan said I had to stay out of that lady's sight. He didn't say I couldn't punk her," Gavin said.

"Do you know who that was? That was Iva Cornwall. She was in World War II! She is not a force to be reckoned with. She stresses everyone here out very badly," Sally stated.

"Sorry, I didn't know. All I know is that she's an Admiral," Gavin said.

Sally sighed and said, "It's alright. Just don't do anything else crazy."

"Okay…hey Sally. When you mean by Iva stresses out everyone, does that include-," Gavin was asking when Sally said, "Yes it does, and I think he gets the worse of it of all."

Gavin gulped in fear and looked at Fillmore's Geo-dome. "Poor Fillmore," he whimpered.

The Tuner gang rolled into town at that point. They parked near the gas pumps and jumped out of their cars.

"Hey Mia!" Boost shouted.

"Over here," Mia said, walked out of the café to greet her boyfriend.

"Check out that old Jeep," Wingo said. "I don't like that shade of green."

"Maybe it'd look better with flames," DJ snickered.

"Agreed," Wingo said, whipping out his paint sprayer, already full of red.

"He's going to do it!" Snot Rod said.

"Do what?" an African American girl wearing an orange t-shirt and her hair in four think braids asked.

"Wingo is going to spray paint flames on that old Jeep," Snot Rod told the girl.

"Can I help?" the girl asked.

"Stand aside, Milly, let the expert handle this," Boost said.

Wingo was approaching the Jeep, with a snarky grin on his face. Guido had just come out of Casa del Tires with a stack of tires. He saw Wingo and wondered what he was doing until he saw the Jeep. He got a terrified look on his face, dropped the tires, and ran at the gangsta. He tackled Wingo to the ground.

"Guido! Da faq!" Wingo shouted, throwing the Italian man off him.

Guido stood and went on a very fast Italian rant. "(You don't want to mess with that Jeep. That's Iva Cornwall's Jeep! If you spray-paint it, it's all over for this town! She is a devil in military clothing! Trust me! You don't want to punk her!)"

"What?" Wingo said, overwhelmed by what Guido said.

Guido started to repeat is when Wingo stopped him.

"Guido, there are three reasons why I couldn't understand you, 1: you spoke very fast, 2: you spoke in Italian, and 3: I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU!" Wingo shouted.

A girl with black hair and wearing a yellow hoodie walked up.

"He-a said that the person that owns that jeep is Iva Cornwall. If you spray-paint it, this whole town will be in trouble. And-a something about her being a devil in military clothing," she translated.

"(Thank you Iralanda,)" Guido said.

"You're welcome," Iralanda said.

"Whoa, and I thought Sarge was grumpy about pranks," DJ said.

"She's worse than Sarge! She's always criticizing someone! Even little old me," Lizzie said.

"She sounds terrible," Amy said.

"Can't anyone stand up to her?" Kendra asked.

"We tried to do that, but we end up chickening out and running away," Mater said.

"What about Sarge?" Juan asked.

"Even he's scared of her. I know he is," Ramone said.

"Dang!" Travis exclaimed. "I didn't think anyone could terrify that guy!"

"Ditto," Adam said.

"I could take her!" a tall boy with short brown hair and freckles exclaimed.

"Don't even dream of it, Trenton. The woman's a monster. She can even send tough gangstas like the Tuner Gang crawling," Sheriff stated.

"I doubt that!" Boost snorted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Fillmore was in his Geo-dome, staring at the old Jeep. He saw Gavin earlier with the water balloon launcher and was happy Sally stopped him. He also saw Travis,  
Aneil, and Leo McKay with the water guns, and Wingo attempted to spray paint her Jeep when Guido stopped him. He was truly terrified of Iva Cornwall, just  
like everyone else, but he was used to it. Whenever she was around, she would harass everyone about their work and insult them. She did the most to him. She didn't jusr call Fillmore 'hippie' like Sarge did, she added words to it. Dumbass, dirty, shameless, even words he didn't want want to repeat. He hated it and sometimes he wanted to cry whenever that happened, but he waited until after say nothing at all. He actually wanted to insult her back but he was worried about how she would react. Sarge has brought up to him that she can take down someone t want want to risk anything.

Iva normally started her rounds around town the next morning, so he was happy to prepare to endure criticism until the next day. Iva Cornwall normally stayed in Radiator Springs for 2 weeks and it stresses everyone since she complains about something at least once a day. This would be the first time the teens and their parents would have to suffer through it.

He was worried for Christopher since he can cry easily by being yelled at.

Juan might admire the woman since she's in the military but Iva can be a little racist sometimes.

She might be racist toward Juan's sisters, the Condrey Gang, Kelly Watson, Quinton Shen, Travis, Yasin Mohamet, and Aneil too.

Gavin might get picked on for being a hippie, but since he's young, Iva might go easy on him.

She might criticize Adam, Leo, Kendra, and Sara's fashion sense.

Iralanda might get called out for being Italian, like Iva did to Luigi and Guido.

Iva might mistreat little Amy like she did to Lizzie, such as moving her crutches away from her or tripping her, then criticizing her clumsiness.

Someone might have to hold Trenton down if Iva insults him or his parents; he was prone to fits of rage that usually turned out violent.

Fillmore also knew that his sisters Filippa, Cookie, Sunshine, and Rain were going to stop by sometime during the week. Then hell would break loose!

Filippa wouldn't like the idea of someone not only bullying her older brother, but also her boyfriend, Guido, and her friends.

Cookie might flip out like Trenton would since she's very defensive of her brother as well and of her honor. The teens nickname her the most violent hippie on Earth.

Sunshine might become a little bratty if someone were to insult her brother and friends, or herself.

Rain was very sensitive and might be bullied to tears, like Christopher.

Fillmore knew this was going to be a bad two weeks.

The next morning, Sarge didn't do his reveille, mainly because Iva hated it. She didn't like the idea of being woken up so early in the morning. However, Juan and his youngest sister, Cydney, who was about 8, didn't know this. So, they thought they should do it for Sarge since he seemed to have "forgotten". Juan pulled up the flag and Cydney started the reveille. The two kids saluted at the flag as it waved in the wind and everyone heard it…and became mortified.

"Dammit! I knew I forgot to tell them about the new mornings as long as Iva was here!" Sarge thought as he jumped out of bed, threw on his clothing and was about to run out before he was too late. But he wasn't quick enough. Iva Cornwall was already yelling at Juan and Cydney about the early morning reveille. Cydney had burst into tears and Juan tried looking tough, but he also seemed ready to cry.

The other residents and some tourists that happened to be staying in town watched in shock as Iva berated the poor kids. Finally, Juan positioned his cap which had a long brim and used it to cover his eyes. For the first time in years ever since he was very little, Juan began to cry at being scolded. He was used to his parents and Sarge shouting at him, but never like Iva was doing. His friends saw this and became shocked.

"Juan's crying!" Iralanda gasped.

"No way! Juan never cries! Not even when he's being beaten by Sela!" Quinton stated.

"Poor sap," Jazmine said.

Gavin was the most shocked of this, considering he has never seen Juan cry before.

"I'm going over there!" Juan's oldest sister, Darrian, said, ready to go over to confront Iva.

"Don't! She'll just yell at you too," Juan's second oldest sister, Anna, said.

"True, but nobody is allowed to make Juan cry!" Darrian snarled.

She started to stomp toward the scene when Sarge got involved finally.

"Iva, it was an accident. They didn't know they weren't supposed to set it off in the morning as long as you were here," Sarge told the Admiral.

"I don't care! They interrupted my sleep! Don't let I happen again," Iva hissed.

"…Yes, mam," Sarge saluted her very reluctantly.

Iva stomped back to the Cozy Cone Motel.

"She's so mean," Cydney whimpered.

"I know…I know," Sarge muttered.

"Man, Iva is so mean, she makes Chick Hicks the nicest guy in the world," Lightning McQueen stated to Sally.

"I'll say," Sally agreed.

Juan went on his way back into his house.

"We're here for you, pal!" Travis hollered to him.

Juan ignored them and went inside. Cydney went over the teens, still in tears and hugged Darrian.

"Darrian, she was mean to me!" the little girl cried.

"Nobody who makes a-my friends cry has lived to tell about it," Iralanda said, about to go into a shed where she kept some items no child as young as here should possess.

"Don't go Assassin one her! You'll get arrested!" Aneil snapped.

"Not unless we eliminate the witnesses or make people keep it secret," Adam said.

Everyone glared at the boy.

"What?"

Sometime later, Fillmore was in his house, looking through his supplies of organic juice and fuel for his taste-in and shop. Then, he heard stomping from outside and heard Iva shout

"HIPPIE!" Fillmore cringed at the volume of Iva's voice.

He reluctantly stepped outside and said, "Yes, Iva?"

"You still here?" Iva scoffed.

"Well duh, I like this town," Fillmore said.

"I'm surprised, especially since nobody comes here," Iva snarled.

"People come here! Just not often!" Fillmore countered.

"We'll see about that," Iva grumbled.

"Hey Fillmore, I got some more berries-oh," Gavin said, running over with a basket full of blueberries and raspberries when he saw Iva. "Hi, I'm Gavin," he greeted friendly-like, even though, deep down he hated her for making Cydney and Juan cry.

"Why are you dressed like a hippie?" Iva questioned, seeing his shirt and headband.

"Because I want to," Gavin said smartly. "It's a free country, right?"

"Gavin's being very brave today," Mia said, watching the scenario play out from a distance.

"I wonder what Iva will do," Tia said.

"I know it's a free country, but I do not like hippies sticking around after the 60s when they should have died out," Iva said.

"Hippies don't die out! They never did. They're still a lot of them around. My mommy is a hippie," Gavin stated.

"What about your father?" Iva asked.

"He was a hippie too," Gavin said.

"Where is he?" Iva asked.

Gavin paled; he didn't like talking about his father's death, especially in front of people he barely knew.

"He was…shot when I was three…by a gangster from Star City," the teen admitted reluctantly.

"Doesn't surprise me," Iva said.

"What do you mean?" Gavin asked.

"I'm not surprised your father got shot. Hippies shouldn't be allowed to live in this world today. That gangster was right to shoot him," Iva said.

"What!?" Gavin gasped.

"HEY!" Iralanda shouted, stomping over to the scene. "Gavin's papa wasn't the only man shot by that gangster. My papa was shot by the same guy, and he was-a not a hippie! He was a regular Italian of the Camilo family," the girl stated angrily. "They were killed for no good reason!"

"Perhaps so, but I still think Gavin's father was killed for being a hippie," Iva snorted, walking off.

"You alright, Gavin?" Fillmore asked his student.

"Yeah, I just wish I had a chance to punch her jaw," Gavin grumbled.

"Now Gavin, what did we say about violence?" Fillmore said.

Gavin sighed and replied, "It's not a good thing to do."

"Good," Fillmore said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

For a few days, Iva picked on everyone in Radiator Springs.

She insulted the twins' sense of style, Adam's family business, Aneil's heritage making a reference to WWII, and other comments.

She didn't seem to inflict much on Sarge since he was in the military and even inspected his boot camp, of course, not without insulting his students, mostly TJ, Juan and his sisters.

When Chick Hicks stopped by in Radiator Springs, Iva didn't spare him. She mostly made fun of his mustache, which made herself laugh and leave him standing with a shocked look on his face.

Francesco also came by and was also battered with comments about his style with the open jacket revealing his abs. Iva told him she's seen better from old men, which left his pride permanently damaged.

Lightning eventually told his fellow race car drivers to ignore her comments and that she always did that.

Finally, Fillmore's sisters came to town. Filippa, Cookie, Sunshine, and Rain expected everyone to be working normally, but noticed they all seemed a little stressed out for some reason.

Filippa decided to ask her boyfriend Guido what was up and he reluctantly told her about Iva's bullying.

Cookie asked Chick Hicks since the two of them got along and Sunshine and Rain went to their brother. They got the same answers. Cookie, being the violent one, wanted to do something about it.

Later in Flo's café, Iva had noticed the girls' presences.

"Oh, just what I needed: more hippies," she retorted.

"What's wrong with hippies, lady?" Cookie asked.

"Everything," Iva answered.

"You're not being really specific," Filippa said.

"Well, hippies are dirty, annoying, worthless, and fools," Iva stated.

Cookie jumped to her feet and was about to lunge at the military lady when Wingo and Chick stopped her.

"Cookie! Cut it out! Let it go!" Chick hissed into her ear.

"Never!" Cookie snapped back.

"Go ahead, let her go," Iva encouraged. "I want to see her fight."

"Oh, you won't be disappointed!" Cookie snarled.

"No Cookie! You'll get arrested!" Wingo scolded.

"Says the gangsta that has been thrown in jail seven times in Radiator Springs and God knows how many times anywhere else," Kassie Condrey commented.

"Shut up now!" Wingo said.

"Had to mention that," Kassie said.

Iva snorted and walked out of the café.

When she was a good enough distance away. Aneil pressed a hidden button for a lock in the front doors and Wingo and Chick released Cookie.

"Why didn't you let me fight her!" she shouted.

"If you did, she would have hurt you very badly. She was in World War II for crying out loud!" Sally said.  
"Whoa! How old is she?" Sunshine had to know.

"90 give or take," Sarge said.

"Why hasn't she kicked the bucket yet?" Rain asked.

"I don't know!"

"If anyone wants me to, I am willing to assassinate that devil woman. For free," Iralanda offered.

"And I'll help you," Cookie said.

"No, no, no! Nobody is killing anyone!" Sheriff snapped.

Then, everyone heard a knocking at the door and looked up to see Adam knocking at the door.

He mouthed "What's going on? You're leaving me out!"

Aneil unlocked the door for the teen and Adam entered the café. Cookie jumped up from her seat and was about to run out when Wingo and Chick grabbed her again.

"NO!" they shouted.

"AH! WHAT'D I DO?" Adam shrieked as Aneil relocked the door.

"She isn't after you. She was going to run out and get Iva," Sarge said.

"And for that, I don't blame her!" Adam said, taking a seat. "Are we planning on killing her in here, because I'd be happy to help."

"No Adam, we're not going to kill her. Nobody is going to kill her," Ramone said.

"Darn," Adam said.

"I could still do the water gun prank on her. I'm not scared of her," Leo said.

"And I could get her with a water balloon," Gavin added.

"No! No pranks! We're not going to attack Iva!" Sarge snapped.

"Why? She's mean to us!"Cydney shouted. "Do you even like the idea of her bullying us?"

"Listen, I hate her as much as you do, but you're going to have to deal with it okay. She'll only be here another week," Sarge stated.

"I can't wait that long!" Sela said. "She has to go now!"

"I don't believe it. The first Admiral I meet, and she's mean to everyone. I thought Admirals were very respectful to the citizens," Juan said.

"Well, looks like you thought wrong," Cookie muttered.

"Don't worry, not all Admirals are like Iva. I assure you of that," Sarge said.

"Why does Iva come here?" Sela asked.

"I don't know," Sarge said, but everyone could tell he was hiding something.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The next morning, Fillmore was watering some flowers in his garden when Iva came over. She purposely stepped on one of his pansies, making him get a shocked look on his face.

"Sorry about that," Iva apologized, but Fillmore could tell she didn't mean it.

"It's alright," he said through gritted teeth.

"I think I could compare you to the flower I just stepped on," Iva stated.

"What do you mean?" Fillmore asked, confused.

"You're a pansy, aren't you? You're weak?" Iva taunted.

"No, I'm not weak!" Fillmore exclaimed weakly.

"Suit yourself," Iva snorted before walking off.

Fillmore has never felt so defeated all his life.

An hour later, Sarge walked out and started to mow his lawn. He normally did this whenever the teens were in school, because the girls had a terrible habit of watching him and snapping pictures of him taking off his shirt when it got too warm to post who knows where on the internet. Sarge found this out from an old friend from the army named Rosalyn, who sent him one of the images to him asking him if that was him. Sarge did some research and found out the culprits were Amy, Iralanda, Kendra, Sela, and the Condrey Girls, which everyone nicknames the sisters of the Condrey gang. Now he's more careful.

Little did he know, Fillmore watched him mow the lawn, but Sarge didn't see him watching him because Fillmore watched from a window in his house. When it came to that point, Sarge removed his black wife beater, revealing his abs. Fillmore swooned over the view. He had always had a little crush on Sarge for some time and always wondered if Sarge felt the same.

Little did he know Iva was watching Fillmore watching Sarge. She didn't like the idea of a hippie like Fillmore checking out a military guy like Sarge.

Later that evening, she confronted Fillmore outside his Geo-dome after he was done with the last customer of the day.

"I have question for you, Fillmore," Iva said.

"What?" Fillmore said.

Iva gave him a suspicious expression and asked, "Are you a queer?"

Fillmore nearly choked on his breath. "What?" he asked.

"Are you a queer? Homo? Gay?" Iva asked again very rudely.

"I…why are you asking?" Fillmore asked, confused.

"Because you sure as hell aren't a man," Iva insulted.

After that, Iva left and not long afterward, Fillmore got in his microbus and drove off. He drove and drove until he made it to the waterfall near the Wheelwell motel and restaurant. He got out of his vehicle and sat on a large area of grass and looked up at the cloudless and star-filled sky. There were tears starting to come out of his eyes and his posture was blue.

He wasn't a man? Fillmore had to admit he wasn't always one of the guys at some times and he sometimes hung out with the girls, especially his sisters, but that didn't mean he was no longer a man, right? Granted, due to his looks, Fillmore had been bullied like that in school, but he thought moving to a small town would leave all those troubles behind. Turns out he's been wrong.

He took Iva's words more to heart than he normally did, but he knew Iva would most likely scatter the news to everyone in an attempt to ruin. There would be a lot of risks involving that: his sisters might be hurt that he didn't tell either of them, actually, Cookie would be more ticked off than hurt; his student, Gavin, might not like the news and avoid him, actually, all the teens might do that; his friends might assume things about him, like he checks out every guy he sees, and the girls might try to keep him away from their boyfriends or husbands because they believe he'll try to "steal" them; and Sarge…Sarge might hate him forever. He might insult him terribly, worse than calling him a hippie, but words that might seriously hurt him. Fillmore might have to leave town, but he knew if he did, Iva would win, and for all he knew, that was probably her motive from the start: getting Fillmore to leave town. She'd be very triumphant if he did leave.

More tears dripped down his cheeks as he sat there alone and cold.

At that moment, a familiar Jeep pulled up near the waterfall; Sarge had been looking for Fillmore because he wasn't in the café that night and Sara, who normally keeps track of everyone's move, told him Fillmore ran off to the waterfall near the Wheelwell motel. Nobody knew how she did this, but they went by it and were shocked to find out she was right every single time. Sarge was used to her little "power" and wasn't surprised when he found Fillmore.

"Fillmore? What are you doing out here? Didn't you know coyotes hang around this waterfall at nighttime?" Sarge snarled.

"Don't worry, I'll head home soon," Fillmore said.

"Do you need a ride?" Sarge asked.

"No worries, I have my bus with me," Fillmore said.

Sarge noted his friend's shaky voice and walked up to take a closer look at the hippie. Even in the dark night, Sarge could clearly see tears on Fillmore's cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Fillmore lied.

Sarge sat down next to him.

"Fillmore, tell me what's wrong," Sarge said.

He didn't sound as grumpy as he usually did and for once, sounded calm and soothing.

Fillmore remained silent.

"Did Iva insult you again?" Sarge asked.

Fillmore bit his lip and reluctantly nodded.

"That's what I thought. You know what; I've had enough of that hag bullying you and everyone else in town. I'm going to talk to her," Sarge responded.

The ex-soldier got to his feet and walked off to his Jeep. Fillmore, upon hearing him, got to his feet and went after Sarge. Fillmore was not too far from his crush when he tackled him to the ground.

"Fillmore! WHAT THE HELL!" Sarge shouted as Fillmore held him down.

"Sarge, don't confront Iva. What she did earlier is sort of personal," Fillmore pleaded. "I appreciate your concern, but I can get through it."

"I thought we were best friends," Sarge noted, making Fillmore flinch.

It was true that their relationship than most of their friends, and Fillmore even felt romantic feelings for the man, but they had never called each other best friends before. Now Fillmore felt obligated to tell Sarge, in an all or nothing bet.

"I'm gay," Fillmore told his friend.

Sarge didn't seem overly shocked, but he didn't throw Fillmore off him, gape, or even question about.

He just sort of shrugged and said, "So?"

"She…asked me about it. Said I must be since…she says I'm not a real man," Fillmore explained.

"Fillmore…get off," Sarge said, sounding annoyed. Fillmore did as commanded.

Sarge stood up and said, "You're sure you're gay, right? You don't think it because Iva brought it up?"

"Yeah, I've been gay ever since middle school. I even knew I was gay when I was in 1st grade!"

"Okay, now I really got to talk to Iva!" Sarge said, running off.

"No, don't, Sarge!" Fillmore shouted too late.

Sarge had made it to his Jeep, gotten inside, and drove back to Radiator Springs well over the speed limit. Fillmore got in his microbus and went after him. Considering buses don't go as fast as Jeeps, Sarge got back to town 5 minutes before Fillmore did.

When Fillmore got back, he quickly parked his vehicle near his house and looked around town until he saw Sarge in the café. Fillmore ran down the street to the café to get interrupted by Yasin and Gavin. Yasin had one of those handheld machines that could tell the user how fast a car was going.

"Fillmore! Did you know how fast you were going?" Yasin asked the hippie.

"Sarge! I need to get to Sarge!" Fillmore exclaimed in fear.

"Why? What happened?" Gavin asked his friend.

Fillmore didn't answer and continued to on his way to the V8 Café. Gavin and Yasin looked at each other before going after Fillmore, hollering, "Wait for us!"

Sarge was in the café standing over near Iva's table. Fillmore entered the café and stood near the door. Yasin and Gavin entered shortly afterward. Yasin went over to Sheriff.

"What's going on?" he asked softly.

"I don't know; Sarge sped into town a few minutes ago. I tried to tell him he was speeding but he shouted at me that he had to find Iva and have a word with her. I told him she was here and he ran into the building. I came to see what was going to happen and in case I had to get involved," Sheriff explained.

Iva Cornwall had a different expression on her face than normal; she didn't look down on Sarge and didn't have the aura of a person you didn't want to mess with anymore.

"Can I help you, Sargent?" she asked in a more polite tone since she was addressing another military officer.

Sarge didn't answer at first; he just stood before her with his arms folded and Fillmore standing a few feet nearby.

"I'm gay," Sarge said with a straight face.

Fillmore gasped upon hearing this. Everyone else's faces didn't stay so straight.

A dozen people's jaws dropped, Kelly dropped a tray she was carrying and covered her mouth in shock, Guido choked on his coffee, and Fillmore's sisters gave their brother a wayward glance as if asking "Did you know that?"

Fillmore shook his head no.

Juan literally fell out of his seat. "Sela…did I hear that right?" he asked his twin sister.

"Yes you did Juan. You sure did," Sela answered, just as shocked.

Iva's face changed to one of surprise, but Fillmore had no time to waste on studying her; his own feelings were more distorted.

On one hand; Sarge was a homosexual.

On the other hand; Sarge was a homosexual.

Fillmore felt seriously confused about the matter.

"Pardon?" Iva asked.

"You heard me," Sarge said.

"Are you sure?" Iva asked.

"I've always known," Sarge answered.

"Why are you telling me this?" Iva asked, more confused than ever.

"Is he not a real man?" Fillmore asked before Sarge could.

Sarge glanced back at the hippie and smirked. Fillmore had collected his thoughts and knew what to do, so he had stepped forth and was looking down at the old lady for once. Iva continued to look shocked-no, mortified by what she just heard. It had occurred to her that Fillmore had told Sarge what she said and now she knew she was done for. She got up from her table and was about to leave when Sarge found Aneil's hidden lock button and pressed it, preventing the Admiral from exiting.

"Don't you have something to say?" he asked her.

Iva looked clueless for a few seconds until Sarge glanced at Fillmore.

"My apologies hip-I mean, Fillmore," Iva said.

Sarge unlocked the door and Iva left the café and went back to her motel room for the night.

"Were being serious?" Sela asked her mentor.

"Would I joke about something like that?" Sarge asked her.

Everyone was silent in the room until Trenton hollered, "Teen meeting!" The teens ran out of the café and went into the courthouse.

"I had a feeling they would do that," Sarge sighed, walking out of the room.

Fillmore stood in the café, watching him leave.

Finally, Rain asked her big brother, "Fillmore…are you…gay too?"

Fillmore nodded. "…Yeah."

"Doesn't surprise me," Cookie smirked.

"You mean you knew?" Fillmore asked his second oldest sister.

"Don't think I don't see you checking Sarge out," Cookie snickered.

Fillmore turned bright red and ran out of the café to his Geo-dome.

"Fillmore checks Sarge out?" Lightning said.

"Yeah, whenever he mows the lawn," Cookie said.

"I noticed that!" Sunshine squealed. "Do you think-?"

"Yes I do."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The next morning, Iva had packed up and was ready to leave town.

The Admiral entered the café and announced, "Well, I believe I have to bid you all farewell and thank you for your hospitality."

"What do you mean?" Sally asked.

"I'm leaving Radiator Springs…and I don't have any intentions of coming," Iva explained.

"Can we have that in writing?" Lightning asked.

Sally hit her boyfriend in the back of the head.

"I'm all packed up and ready to check out of the motel," Iva stated.

"Okay," Sally said, leading the woman out of the café to the motel lobby building.

"Hallelujah!" Adam shouted. "She's never going to come back!"

"Why was she here in the first place?" Kendra asked.

"Can we get her now, please?" Travis asked.

"No Travis…not until she's at least out of the 5 mile radius of this town," Mr. Mitchem remarked.

Mrs. Mitchem swatted her husband with a hand cloth she had in her pocket.

"Bring you friends!" Mater added. Holley hit her boyfriend on the head.

"I was kidding!" the redneck insisted.

"Better safe than sorry," Holley said, smiling.

Sometime later, Fillmore had walked to the waterfall and sat down near it, staring at the water. Eventually, he heard the sound of a Jeep approaching and saw Sarge's Jeep pull up near the waterfall. The engine stopped and Sarge got out and walked over.

"Looks like Sara was right again," he said.

"Yeah, I thought so," Fillmore said.

"What are you doing back here again?" Sarge asked sitting next to his neighbor.

"I was thinking…were you being serious to Iva? About you being gay?" Fillmore asked.

Sarge sighed, "Yeah, I was. I've known ever since high school. I didn't want to say it out loud, but after what she did to you; making you cry about it, I had to."

"Oh…you know when Sela asked why Iva came here and you said you didn't know, I could tell you were lying. Why did Iva come here? You can tell me," Fillmore said.

"It's kind of stupid," Sarge said, biting his lip.

"I'm big on stupid," Fillmore said.

"Okay…the reason Iva always came here was because…she was trying to set me up with her granddaughter, who is two years shy of my age," Sarge admitted, turning a little red.

"Oh…" Fillmore said, his eyes widening.

Sarge explained. "

"And you didn't tell her the truth right away why?" Fillmore asked.

"I wasn't proud of my sexuality and thought everyone would judge me for it, but when I found out about you, I realized I wasn't the only one struggling," Sarge said.

Fillmore beamed. "So, do you like anyone?" the hippie asked.

"Yeah but you probably won't like it," Sarge said, biting his lip.

"Oh…" Fillmore said, looking away, thinking it wasn't him.

Then, he felt Sarge grab his hand and whisper into his ear "It's you."

Fillmore looked at the former soldier and said, "What?"

"It's you, Fillmore. I love you. I always had but didn't know what'd you think until now, since I know you're gay," Sarge state, smiling very big.

Fillmore gasped and was tearing up a little with tears of joy. "Oh Sarge…I love you too!" he stated.

Sarge and Fillmore just sat there holding hands and looking into each other's eyes until they started leaning toward each other and their lips connected. They kissed for a few moments holding hands until Fillmore released Sarge's hand and wrapped his arms around his new lover's neck. Sarge put his arms around Fillmore's waist and they kissed more.

Little did either of them know, they were being watched. Juan, Gavin and Sela were sitting on their personal motorcycles, watching the new couple make-out.

"I knew it. I knew they'd fall in love," Sela said.

"Dang…" Juan said, now knowing this would he could no longer pick on Gavin since he was Fillmore's student.

"I would be happier for Fillmore if Sarge were hippie," Gavin admitted. "Eh, oh well."

"Well, there's only thing we can do to get on their nerves on them now," Sela said.

"What's that?" Juan and Gavin asked simultaneously.

Sela had a mischievous grin on her face and said, "Harass them!"

She then shouted unexpectedly, "GET A ROOM, YOU TWO!"

Fillmore and Sarge heard her and separated to see their students watching them. Juan looked ready to dig a fox hole and hide in it for a year out of embarrassment, but Gavin was laughing like crazy.

"Maybe we will!" Sarge countered.

Fillmore blushed upon hearing his boyfriend say that.

"Be sure to invite us to your wedding! Make me a ring bearer! I'll be better at it than Juan!" Gavin threw in.

"HEY!" Juan snapped.

"And make me a bridesmaid!" Sela added.

"Maybe we will," Fillmore shot back, making Sarge turn red.

Juan thought over what to say and came up with something.

"I hope you two have children as irritating as us one day!" he shouted.

That made both Sarge and Fillmore blush redder than a tomato.

"Good one, Juan!" Gavin laughed.

"See you later!" Sela shouted before the trio drove off back to town.

"Should we go after them?" Sarge asked.

"No, maybe later," Fillmore said, continuing the kiss that got interrupted.

At one point, they were laying on the grass, still making out.

When they finally separated for air, Sarge said, "Since Iva is gone, the Friday dance is still on. Would you have the honor of going with me?"

Fillmore smiled and said, "I would love that."

That Friday night, Sarge took Fillmore to the weekly dance, like promised and they were together the entire night. Any tourists that had something negative to say about it had to take it up with Sela, Juan, her sisters, and Gavin, or so Sela said.

Sometime during the evening, Sarge and Fillmore disappeared and according to Cookie, she said Sarge's bedroom light was on until someone closed the blinds for the window. Whatever was going on in there was nobody's business.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A few months later, Sarge walked outside and raised the American flag.

He didn't turn on his reveille because he didn't want to wake Fillmore; he's needed a lot of rest lately.

Sarge entered his lover's Geo-dome and smiled to see Fillmore still asleep. He sat on the edge of his bed and brushed his fingers on Fillmore's cheek, making the hippie stir. Sarge smirked and then gently rubbed one of his knuckles on his boyfriend's middle, which had grown to the size of a small melon. Fillmore woke up and smiled at Sarge. He sat up in his bed and kissed his partner good morning.

When their lips parted, Sarge glanced down at Fillmore's bump again; he couldn't believe all that had happened in the last few months: After the Friday dance, Fillmore decided to show Sarge how much he really loved and Sarge enjoyed it.

Then, a few weeks, later, Fillmore started to become incredibly moody! He even gave Gavin and attitude of some sort that he never had before! This resulted in a few arguments between the couple and they were both worried this would end their relationship.

But one night during an argument, Fillmore was suddenly overcome with nausea and felt small cramps in his stomach. He collapsed to the ground and Sarge immediately took him to Dr. Garwood, the new doctor in town, who was also Trenton's father.

After a few tests on Fillmore while Sarge constantly held his boyfriend's hand, Dr. G had finally figured out what was wrong with Fillmore: Sarge had somehow gotten the hippie pregnant, which made sense considering the mood swings, nausea, and cramps.

Fillmore was overcome with emotion and began to cry tears of joy. Sarge was amazed he was going to be a father soon.

Trenton, being the eavesdropper he is, overheard this and spread the word within seconds.

Fillmore's sisters became incredibly excited and started to squeal about being aunts soon.

Trenton even somehow called up Sarge's younger brother, Cody and told him about the baby, so now Cody knew he was going to be an uncle soon and he was going to tell Sarge's parents.

Sunshine called her dad and told him about his only son being pregnant and the old man was so shocked, he barely spoke.

Eventually, Fillmore and Sarge were being harassed by their friends and family about the baby, like when it was going to come and whatnot. They eventually got used to it.

Now Fillmore was 5 months along, and the baby was squirming and kicking like crazy inside of him. Sarge smiled as he felt the movement on his hand.

"Do you feel it?" Fillmore asked his lover.

"Yeah," he replied.

A few months later, Fillmore is in a hospital bed, rubbing his aching bump; his water broke earlier and he was moments away from giving birth to his and Sarge's daughter.

They had found the baby was going to be a girl three months ago and had planned on naming her Rosie after Fillmore's mother.

Sarge walked into the room at that point to check on his expecting lover.

"How are you doing, Fillmore?" he asked.

"Let's see…my stomach hurts, my back hurts, and the baby is about to be born. So…I'm doing just fine!" Fillmore said sarcastically, since he was in a contraction at the moment.

Sarge sighed and pulled up a chair near Fillmore's bed.

"I understand that the baby hurts to be in there, but you just have to stay calm and not focus on the pain you're in right now. Just focus on her," he said.

Fillmore smiled at his boyfriend "Thanks honey."

Sarge smiled at Fillmore back before kissing him on the lips. Then he kisses the bump.

During the birth, Fillmore was in a lot of pain. His abdomen hurt like hell and he was almost ready to give in to the pain he was going through.

"OH MAN! IT HURTS TOO MUCH! I-I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" he cried.

Fillmore was in the middle of pushing the baby out of him and he was clenching Sarge's hand really tightly.

"Come on, Fillmore. I know you can do it," Sarge said, wincing at the pain he was feeling in his hand.

"I can't! It's too hard!" Fillmore cried out again as he pushed.

"Keep pushing, I'm starting to see the baby's head," Dr. Garwood stated.

"Just a few more pushes and it will all be over, Fillmore," Sarge promised his lover.

Fillmore whimpered "Okay," before screaming in agony again.

Sometime later, Dr. Garwood said "Keep pushing, she's almost out."

"You're doing great Fillmore. Just a few more times," Sarge said.

Fillmore cried out in pain on more time before hearing the small squeaky cry of an infant!

"It's a girl!" Dr. G announced, holding up the baby for Fillmore and Sarge to see.

Fillmore cried tears of joy upon seeing his newborn daughter.

Sarge kissed his cheek and whispered, "You did great, Fillmore."

Fillmore smiled at Sarge before kissing him.

After the birth, Sarge came by to see Fillmore the next morning at the clinic. He smiled when he saw his lover lying in the bed, cradling Rosie in his arms. Rosie was small for her age, but she was healthy. She had surprisingly long hair that was a darker shade of Fillmore's hair, which was probably because Sarge's hair was a dark colored. She also had Fillmore's eyes.

"How are you two doing?" Sarge asked.

Fillmore smiled at him and said "

Sarge pulled up a chair near the bed and looked at the baby lying in Fillmore's arms.

Fillmore smiled at him and asked, "Do you want to hold her?"

Before Sarge could reply, Fillmore gently put the infant in Sarge's arms. He watched as she fussed a little in his arms until she noticed who was holding her. Then she calmed down and went to sleep. Fillmore smiled as a tear went down his cheek.

"She knows you're her daddy," he stated. Sarge smiled at his lover.

"I guess so." Sarge handed the child back to Fillmore and kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

It was hard to believe that just 9 months ago, Fillmore had been tortured by Iva's hurtful words, and Sarge had stood up for him by revealing his sexuality to the cruel woman. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have what he had now.

Now life was great again, and for that he was glad.


End file.
